The Other Cetra
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: While Aeris is searching for the other Cetra inside of Lifestream, Cloud is searching for her, so that he can resurrect her. After she's resurrected, Cloud must not only find a way to help her find the "other Cetra", but he must keep her safe from a new e
1. Prologue

The Other Cetra

By: Miss Battousai Noelle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7, blah blah blah, etc. etc. etc.

**A/N:** Hello! It's me, the crazy girl who's in love with Final Fantasy and Rurouni Kenshin, lol! Don't pay any attention to how short this prologue is, cuz I'm posting chapter one along w/ it, lol.

Prologue 

"You are not alone."

"I know that."

"You are not the only one."

"I'm not the only what?"

"You are not the only Cetra, Aeris."

"What? What are you talking about?" She spoke in a confused tone.

"There is a live Cetra."

"That's not possible. I was the last Cetra on the planet. That's impossible!"

"It may not seem possible, but it is true."

"It can't be true! It's impossible!" She repeated more furiously than before.

"Believe what you wish. I am just stating facts."

"Whatever." She stated sarcastically.

"And, this Cetra is searching for you."

"What do you mean, searching for me?"

"Your happiness is at stake… I must go now."

She was alone again.

"I don't understand. Searching for me? Who is searching for me? The Planet wouldn't lie to me…" She pondered this for a few minutes before she came to her decision. "I know. I'll find out who the living Cetra is here. Well, I guess I've got work to do."

--------------------------------------------------

~Okey Dokey, just click the button to go to Chapter 1! ^____^


	2. Chapter 1

The Other Cetra By Miss Battousai Noelle 

**Disclaimer: **see the prologue

**A/N:** I actually started this story about two years ago, but I never really got around to getting past the first chapter, but, here I am, ready to work on it! Lol. I hope you enjoy this! Peace and love! CloAer 4 Ever! Oh, and don't mind if this story is all mushy, that's just how it turned out, so no flaming me cuz this story is too mushy, cuz it'll get lotsa violence later. ^-^

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning 

"I know I'm not alone. I will bring her back to me." He threw on a jacket and turned to yell a few words, "I'm going now." As he walked out of the front door he let out a sigh and then progressed out of the town, which had become more of a city by now.

He whistled a brief, sad tune and called, "Choco." A few seconds later, a golden-colored chocobo ran up in front of him. The chocobo began to head north, far north; he was heading to the Forgotten Capital, where she was killed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hmm… Who could it be?"

Out of her sight, a strange rift seems to be forming. As she sits there pondering her questions, the rift opens wider, and wider.

"(sigh) I just can't seem to think straight… … …. What the!?!"

The rift suddenly began pulling her into its mouth.

"Ahh! Let me go!"

She keeps fighting, and fighting, but the rift doesn't give in.

"Let me, go……….."

She finally gave up. She was surrounded by nothingness; she was knocked out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ugh. Where am I?"

She began to sit up. She opened her eyes to check her surroundings. What she saw surprised her; she was in a familiar place. She was sitting atop an altar, that same altar where she spent her last breath, her last heartbeat. She remembered. She felt like crying. She didn't want to think about leaving all her friends behind her.

"Am I… am I alive?"

She examined her stomach, trying to find the wound where Sephiroth stabbed her, but the only sign of that event was the small slit in her dress and a scar where the blade had pierced her. She sighed, stood up, glancing in every direction, hoping to find someone who could help her find her way. Giving up, she hesitantly walked down from the altar, and ascended the winding, crystalline staircase from which she descended that day.

When she was outside, she headed for one of the old shell houses. Once inside, she found three beds; she rested on the one furthest from the exit.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *****

He could feel his destination just up ahead. It was almost like the forgotten city was waiting for him, almost like it expected him to come.

His feeling of expectation for his arrival seemed to become very evident when he arrived; it was as if he were being welcomed, but also being urged to move quickly.

It was rapidly growing dark.

He decided to rest for the night, and then continue in the morning. He made his way into one of the shell houses which he remembered had three beds; he would rest there.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *****

She was entering a deep slumber when she heard something crashing to the ground a few paces away from her bed. She gradually opened her eyes to see what event was occurring around her. The first thing she saw was a gigantic sword lying on the floor next to her bed. In fear, she slowly allowed her eyes to ascend to the being that was watching her. She noticed it was a man, about her age; he had bright, spiked blonde hair.

"Cloud!" she wept.

"A…Aeris?!" he replied.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, it's me! Oh, Cloud! I'm so happy to see you again! I missed you so much!"

She immediately ran into his arms and began crying on his chest. He gently laid his chin on the top of her head and stroked her hair soothingly.

They remained in this position for some time, before finally pulling apart from one another.

"Aeris, I…I can't believe that you're actually here…alive."

She smiled.

"Well, you had better believe it, because here I am. Here I am to stay."

They were both absolutely beaming with happiness.

"But Cloud, I must tell you the reason I was granted my life back"

"Why?"

"I am here for a purpose.  During the time I spent in the Promised Land, the Planet spoke to me.  It spoke to me of there being another."

"Another… what?"

"Cloud, there is yet another Cetra besides myself that is alive.  And whoever that Cetra may be, he or she is searching for me.  The Planet has told me that I must find this other Cetra… because… well, the planet said that my 'happiness was at stake'."

"Another Cetra…?  Your happiness… at stake?  I don't understand."

"I'm afraid that I don't exactly understand either… but what's important is that I must find this other Cetra.  I believe that in finding this other Cetra, the Planet's words may have some significance to me."

"I understand…as best I can.  I will help you Aeris… I will help you as an apology for not being capable of saving you from Sephiroth's blade."

"Cloud…"

She embraced him.  He embraced her in return.

"Thank you… Cloud."

**---------------------------------------------------**


End file.
